Breathless
by Melinda Rose
Summary: A PiperLeo songfic! Using lyrics by The Corrs.


**Breathless**

**  
**

**Wow, I wrote this four years ago. Four! Crazy stuff. Enjoy…more to come! Oh, I kinda changed "sweetie" to babe. Just because I can…I prefer babe. bursts into Cher impersonations. Oh, thank you Charmed for helping me discover the Corrs (andmy friend, Aly,for buying me the CD...without everdiscovering their music, therefore, this song, how could I have possibly written this fic?)**

**Monkey Love (know better than to question my random mood…even I do not have the answers) Hehe! Bye for now,**

**Melinda. **

**_Original notes from '02 : Ok, so it's yet another song Fic by me. I know, I always write songfics, but they are the best kind to write! Song credits go to Breathless, By the Corrs._ **

**Piper was alone at the manor. Phoebe had gone out with Cole, and Paige had gone to her friends, Melissa and Cora's. Leo was with the elders. Piper spotted a CD Paige had bought her. It was the latest Corrs album, titled In Blue. Piper liked the Corrs. She often played their music at P3, and they had even done a guest appearance a few nights ago. Her CD was even signed. Piper soon found herself singing along to the words. The last chorus of "Runaway" finished up, and Piper's favourite Corr's song filled the room.  
**

**_Go on, go on_  
_Leave me breathless_  
_Come on_ **

**_The daylight's fading slowly_  
_The time with you is standing still_  
_I'm waiting for you only_  
_The slightest touch and I feel weak_**

**  
**

**Piper had always loved this song. Especially since it reminded her of her and Leo. Like a lot of songs did.  
**

**_I cannot lie_  
_From you I can not hide_  
_I'm losing will to try_  
_Can't hide it_  
_Can't fight it_**

**  
**

**She remembered how she had once tried to hide her feelings. But she never could, and she gave up the will to try. Even when she was with Dan, she never stopped loving Leo. She always loved him, always will.  
**

**_So go on, go on_  
_Come on leave me breathless_  
_Tempt me, tease me_  
_'Till I can't deny this_  
_Loving feeling_  
_Let me long for your kiss_  
_Go on, go on_  
_Yeah come on_**

**  
**

**  
**

**She loved the way he would make her feel so special, like she owned the whole universe or something. And she loved the way he would put her before everything and anyone else.  
**

**_And if there's no tomorrow_  
_And all we have is here and now_  
_I'm happy just to have you_  
_You're all the love I need somehow_**

**  
**

**It was true. If tomorrow never came, she'd be happy just to have her angel. Her everything. The one person who could make her smile, make her feel special, and love her all at the same time.  
**

**_It's like a dream_  
_Although I'm not asleep_  
_I never want to wake up_  
_Don't lose it_  
_Don't leave it_**

**  
**

**Sometimes, it was like Piper was dreaming or something. Like it was too good to be true. Never in her wildest dreams, did Piper think she would ever be this happy. Until she met Leo. A simple handyman, who came into her life, earned her heart, swept her of her feet, and took her breath away.  
**

**_So go on, go on_  
_Come on leave me breathless_  
_Tempt me, tease me_  
_'Till I can't deny this_  
_Loving feeling_  
_Let me long for your kiss_  
_Go on, go on_  
_Yeah come on_**

**  
**

**Just then, Leo orbed in, with a pretty bunch of freshly picked flowers. **

"**Hey there, stranger" Said Piper. **

"**Hi. These are for you. " He said, kissing her check gently. "Sorry, they didn't have any roses." **

"**They're gorgeous" She said. **

"**Not as much as you, my babe" He replied. She kissed him deep and long. **

"**I missed you" She said. **

"**I was only gone ten minutes" Leo replied **

"**Yeah, but I still missed you. Damn those Elders" Leo laughed. **

"**Oh, but I wasn't with the Elders" He said smiling. "All I did was get you those flowers" **

"**Thank you, babe." She loved these little sweet things he did for her.  
**

**_And I can't lie_  
_From you I can not hide_  
_I've lost my will to try_  
_Can't hide it_  
_Can't fight it_  
**

**She put the flowers gently in a vase. He walked up to her, and hugged her from behind. **

"**So, what do you want to do know?' He asked her. **

"**Hmmm." She thought for a minute, before turning around to passionately kiss her angel.  
**

**_So go on, go on_  
_Come on leave me breathless_  
_Tempt me, tease me_  
_'Till I can't deny this_  
_Loving feeling_  
_Make me long for your kiss_**

**  
**

" **I have a few ideas" She whispered. He kissed her back, wrapped his arms around her, and they orbed up to their room, the song still filling the manor.  
**

**_Go on, go on_  
_Come on leave me breathless_  
_Go on, go on_  
_Come on leave me breathless_  
_Go on, go on_  
_Come on leave me breathless_  
_Go on, go on_**

**  
**

**The End. **


End file.
